Pure Darkness
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Alone

ASAP: New story! This is going to be my first angst/hurt/comfort story. Give a thanks to FireWing Pegasus for the great title!

Summary: Yami somehow gains all the Yamis Shadow Magic and starts to attack the group. It's up to the others to find out, but they don't know that it's something more. Only ASAP knows the real reason why Yami's doing this, and the results are shocking.

Parings:

YamixYugi (puzzleshipping, only in the beginning)

YamixASAP (don't know that, you'll see why it's this paring soon)

TeaxTristen (supportshipping)

MokubaxSerenity (siblingshipping)

JoeyxKaiba (puppyshipping)

MalikxMarik (bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura (tendershipping)

AtemxHeba (egyptianshipping)

IshizuxShadi (don't know the paring)

There will be no flashbacks in the beginning because I'm going to go through it all in the present.

**Warning: The first part of this chapter will be angst, but that will deflate soon in the middle-to-end part of this chapter. So, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I don't own anything, just the made-up characters and the plot.

* * *

Alone

Today was Yugi's and Yami's anniversary for being together for a year. So, Yami was walking down the sidewalk to a store so he could get Yugi something for today. He spotted it and smiled. He walked through the door and spotted just what he needed; a necklace. But not just any necklace, the most beautiful necklace he's ever seen. It was a gold necklace that shined as bright as the sun, in the shape of a heart, and inside it said 'Happy Anniversary, I will love you forever'. Yami looked at the price and smiled again. He had just enough money to buy it. He paid for it and left.

He walked down the sidewalk, that's when it started to rain; hard. Yami cursed and started to walk faster, but stopped when three people came out of an alley.

''Well, look what we got here'' the leader said.

He smirked and motioned for the other two to get Yami. The two said people smirked then walked forward, right in front of Yami. Then, they started to beat the crap out of Yami. Yami somehow managed to escape with the necklace still intact. He ran and ran, ran all the way to the Game Shop, where his friends were.

He knocked on the door multiple times. Finally, Joey opened the door. He had a smile on his face, but that quickly faded once he saw Yami. Instead, his face turned into a scowl.

''Where the hell were you?!'' he said ''We've been waiting for you, and now you show up! Yuge was worried sick about ya!''

Yami was about to say something when Joey slammed the door shut. Yami could only stare at the door, with tears running down his face. He ran away from there, not caring where he was going. Somehow he ended up at the Domino Bridge, where people have killed themselves by jumping off. Yami sighed and stood on the edge.

''No one cares'' he reassured himself.

Then, he leant forward, and fell.

Yami's POV

I felt the cold water hit me, but I didn't try to swim up, I wanted to drown. I keep telling myself that no one cares about me, not even if I die. My visions fading, which means I'm blacking out. I can't breathe, so I'm definitely going to die. I close my eyes, ready to go from life to death.

* * *

Meanwhile, in house not far from the Game Shop, a girl was sitting at the dinner table, when her eyes widened.

''ASAP, are you ok?'' Shana asked.

ASAP didn't answer, she just kept staring wide eyed into space.

ASAP's POV

I felt like I was drowning in water, yet I wasn't chocking. Then, I saw it. I saw something that almost made me scream...

I saw Yami, in the water, not moving. If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was drowning. I dropped my fork on the table, which pulled me out of my trance. I saw Shana with a concerned look on her face.

''We have to go to the Domino Bridge, now'' I said.

Shana gave me a confused look, until I showed her through the mind link what I saw. She also had wide eyes, then she agreed and we were out of the front door like a rocket.

* * *

We were at the bridge in a mater of minutes. I quickly dove into the water, not caring it was cold. I swam until I saw Yami. I quickly went to him and pulled him to the surface, then on land.

Yami's POV

I felt someone grab me and pull me up. After a few seconds, there was air. Then I was placed on the ground. After a few minutes, my vision cleared up, and I saw ASAP and Shana over me, that's when I started to cough. ASAP patted my back. I finally stopped and nodded a thanks to her.

Normal POV

After Yami regained his breath, ASAP asked;

''Why were you in the water?''

Yami started to tear up, then he lunged at ASAP, who was surprised by this, but wrapped her arms around him. Yami told the whole story, all the while crying and sobbing. After he was finished, ASAP and Shana were shocked Yugi and his friends would do such a thing. Shana was angry and actually punched a tree to calm down. ASAP was pissed, no, not just pissed, beyond pissed that they did this to Yami. If you looked closely, you could see her crimson eyes turn red with murder.

Then, she and Shana decided to take Yami back to the Game Shop, and hopefully work things out.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry I had to make Yami almost kill himself, but it just had to go with the plot-line

Shana & Yami: **0_0**

ASAP: And now they're paralyzed

Yami: -crying in a corner-

Shana: -sighs- Go and comfort him

ASAP: -goes to comfort Yami-

Yami: -crying into ASAP's shirt-

Shana: Please R&R!


	2. Found and Horrible News

ASAP: Chapter 2!

Shana: I think you did good for your first angst story

Yami: **T-T**

Shana: I hate seeing him like this

ASAP: -hugs Yami-

Yami: **T-T **-crying in ASAP's shirt-

Enjoy!

Shana and ASAP took Yami to their home to get him cleaned up. When they got there, Alley ran up to them. [see profile for details]

''What happened?!'' she said.

''I'll explain later, right now we have to fix him up'' ASAP said.

Alley nodded as they took Yami to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he was fixed up and could walk now. They went to the living room.

''Ok, now explain to me what happened'' Alley said.

ASAP sighed as Shana looked at Yami, who was staring off into space.

''Alright, we'll tell you'' Shana said.

Alley nodded as she listened to the story. After they were finished, Alley was about to strangle Joey. How dare he do that!

''We decided to go to the Game Shop and get this worked out'' Shana said.

Alley nodded. ''Why don't we take him in the morning?'' she said.

''I think that'll be best'' ASAP said.

She led Yami to the guest bedroom, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. ASAP smiled as she walked out the door, closing it in the process.

* * *

Morning came around when Yami awoke. He rubbed his eyes as the events from last night played in his head.

ASAP walked into the room to see Yami sobbing into his pillow. Her eyes softened as she sat on the bed, putting a hand on his back. Yami felt the hand and lifted his head from the pillow. He turned around to find ASAP looking at him with a small smile. He wiped his eyes with his sleave and sat up.

* * *

Once finished eating, ASAP, Shana, Alley, and Yami went to the Kame Game Shop. They opened the door, listening to the bell go off. Solomon looked up behind the counter and smiled.

''Hello there, what brings you here?'' he said.

''Well, we brought Yami back'' ASAP said.

''Oh, I see''

Yami gulped as he walked passed Solomon and to his room. Shana sighed and said ''Come on, lets go home''.

The other two nodded and walked out the door after saying goodbye to Solomon.

* * *

~3 days later~

It was one of those days that Yami was crying in his bed. Ever since he came back, Yugi had been hanging around his friends, not bothering to ask if he wanted to come. But the day was about to get worse.

He finally stopped five minutes later and went downstairs, making sure not to show he was crying. When he got down there, he saw something he never though he'd see...

He saw Yugi and Tea, kissing, or rather making out, on the couch. Yami's heart ripped in two at the sight. He looked around to find their friends smiling, but not all of them. ASAP, Shana, and Alley showed no emotion, just watching the scene take place. ASAP looked over and saw Yami. Her eyes widened as she saw him on the verge of tears. She slowly got up, but Yami ran back up the stairs. Shana and Alley also saw, and were also standing up. None of the others saw this, though. They were too busy watching Yugi and Tea. Shana growled lowly at that. Don't they care about Yami?!. They nodded to each other as they went up the stairs. They saw Yami's room at the corner of the hall. They walked forward to it and Alley knocked on it. No one answered so ASAP opened it. When she looked in, she saw a sight that broke her heart...

She saw Yami, on the bed, crying his heart out. She opened the door all the way and walked in. She sat on the bed and rubbed circles on Yami's back.

* * *

~1 month later~

It had been one month since Yugi and Tea started dating, and it was torture everyday for Yami.

* * *

''I can't believe them!'' Shana said.

''How could they do something so ignorant?!'' Alley said.

It may have been ASAP's friends they were talking about, but she did nothing to defend them.

''Tell me again why their your friends'' Shana said.

ASAP sighed ''I don't know. These aren't the friends I remember'' she said.

''But who I really don't get doing this is Atem, Yugi, and Heba! And to make matters worse, everyone's doing it!'' Alley said.

''And Yugi's Yami's light, Atem's his older brother, and Heba his younger one! And even Seto and Joey, and everyone else! Their practically family!'' Shana shouted in rage.

''I know, and Yami shouldn't have to go through this, not after what he's been through in the puzzle'' ASAP said.

ASAP was pissed, maybe even more pissed than Shana and Alley.

''I've come to a decision'' ASAP said.

''And what's that?'' Shana asked.

''Yami's gonna move in with us'' ASAP finished.

''That sounds like a good idea'' Alley said.

''Yeah'' Shana said.

ASAP smiled ''Then it's settled'' she said.

* * *

~4 months later~

It had been four months since Yami moved in with ASAP, Shana, and Alley. They could see he was at least happy, that is, until today.

''Hey, ASAP!'' Joey shouted.

Yep, the gang was coming over. Yami was in his room when he heard him. His eyes widened as he looked out his door, down the stairs, and to the front door, to see Joey, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Heba, Atem, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba walking in. He hid behind the corner as they walked into the living room.

Yami walked down the stairs and asked ASAP ''Can I go out for a walk?''

She smiled at him and said ''Sure''.

Yami smiled back as he walked out the front door. She turned back to the group. She smiled a fake smile and led them to the living room.

* * *

~Outside~

Yami walked through the park. He did this every day, so it wasn't new to him. Then, he was grabbed from behind, thrown to the ground, and looked up to see three men hovering over him, smirks on their faces.

* * *

After their friends left, which was 30 minutes ago, ASAP waited for Yami. His walks usually took 45 minutes at the least. After 20 minutes of waiting, Yami still hadn't come.

'Odd' ASAP thought 'He usually comes right on time. I hope nothing bad happened to him'

After another 15 minutes, Yami still didn't show up. Now ASAP was worried. Where was he? Was he hurt? She shook her head as she found Shana and Alley. The two looked up from the T.V. at her.

''Could you guys go find Yami and make sure he's alright?'' she asked.

''Sure'' Alley said.

''Don't worry, he probably went somewhere to get a snack or something to eat. He hasn't eaten since lunch ya know'' Shana said.

ASAP sighed ''Your probably right. I just want you guys to make sure'' she said.

''We will'' Alley said.

ASAP smiled as the two left.

* * *

Shana and Alley were walking through the park. They needed to find Yami, or ASAP would have their heads. They walked for a few more minutes. They sighed as they still couldn't find him. When they were about to leave, they saw something they thought they'd never see...

They saw Yami, on the ground, bleeding badly. The two gasped and ran over to him.

''Call 911 now!'' Shana said.

Alley nodded and quickly took out her phone and dialed said number. Not even 10 minutes later, the paramedics were there to take Yami to the hospital.

''Call ASAP'' Shana said.

Alley nodded again and dialed ASAP's number.

* * *

ASAP was sitting at the table when her phone ringed. She answered it and said ''Hello?''

''_Hey ASAP_''

''Alley''

''_Yeah, it's me. We have news for you_''

''What is it?''

''_Yami's in the hospital_''

ASAP nearly dropped the phone. Was she hearing things right?

''Ok, I'll be right there'' and with that, she hung up, and was out the door like a bullet.

* * *

ASAP: And that's chapter 2

Shana: 0_0

Alley: 0_0

Yami: **T-T**

Please R&R!


	3. Explanations

ASAP: Hey! I know you're all kinda confused about why Tea is dating Yugi, so here you go:

In the 1 month they were going out, they found out they wouldn't last, so they broke up. Then Tea started to date Tristen [and I know I didn't put him in the gang for the last chapter].

Hope that cleared things up. Now, onto the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Once ASAP got to the hospital, she walked to the front desk and asked where Yami was.

''He's in surgery now'' the women said.

ASAP's heart sank. He had to have surgery? This couldn't be happening, not now! She gave a thanks to the women and went to the waiting room where she found Shana and Alley. The two looked up and motioned for her to sit. ASAP sighed and said ''What happened''.

''We found him on the ground bleeding badly'' Shana said.

ASAP nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

A few hours passed before the doctor came out. The three looked up at him.

''You may see him now'' he said.

They nodded and started off toward Yami's room. When they got in there, Yami was sleeping soundly.

''May I speak to one of you in privet'' the doctor said.

''I'll go'' ASAP said.

The doctor nodded and they went out of the room.

''I need to tell you that...'' the doctor said.

''That?'' she asked.

The doctor looked around him and whispered the last part in ASAP's ear. ASAP was beyond shocked at what she heard.

* * *

It had been a few days since Yami's arrival in the hospital, and he still hasn't woken up. Everyday either ASAP, Shana, or Alley would be at his side. None of their friends came. They didn't even notice Yami was gone.

One day, while ASAP was watching Yami, he started to shift. ASAP jumped at that. Shana and Alley were in the room as well. Then, Yami slowly opened his eyes. ASAP and the other two gasped. Yami stared at ASAP then said ''Y-Yugi?''.

ASAP felt tears in her eyes as he called her Yugi. She took in a breath and said ''No Yami, it's me, ASAP''.

ASAP felt more tears come as she saw tears forming in Yami's eyes. She leaned down and hugged him as lightly as she could. Once they broke apart, ASAP did what she thought she'd never do...

She kissed Yami.

Once they broke, Yami had a smile on his lips. So did ASAP. Now Yami had someone who cared for him as more than a friend.

~3 weeks later~

After three weeks, the hospital let Yami go home.

* * *

Right now, Yami was curled up in bed, crying his heart out. 'Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' he thought.

**Kill them!**

Yami looked up. ''Wh-who's there'' he asked.

**We'll help you get revenge on them. We'll make them pay!**

Yami was so angry right now he didn't know what to do. ''O-ok'' he said. He felt a huge amount of energy in his body. He smirked as he walked out his door, out the front door, and to the outside.

* * *

Yugi and his friends were at the park playing. Tea was drinking her soda when she saw...

''Yami?''

Everyone turned around and spotted Yami. Joey smiled and said ''Hey man, come with us!''

Yami didn't answer, instead he threw out his Shadow Magic at them, making all of them fly back.

* * *

ASAP, Alley, and Shana were walking down the sidewalk when they felt Shadow Magic. The three gasped and ran to the destination of the strong magic.

* * *

Everyone groaned as they sat up.

''Man, what's gotten into him'' Tristen asked.

No one answered as Yami walked forward. He set his dark black eyes on them; if looks could kill, they'd all be dead. A chill ran up their spine at the glare. Yami raised his hand and formed a ball of magic. He was about to throw it when...

''YAMI, STOP'' ASAP shouted.

Yami turned around and growled.

''What are _you_ doing here'' he spat.

ASAP flinched at his tone. ''Yami, don't do this'' she pleaded.

Yami laughed ''You can't tell me what to do'' he said.

ASAP, Shana, and Alley took a stance, giving some time for the others to escape. They gladly took that chance and ran out of there as fast as they could, and to the Kaiba Mansion.

After they were gone, Yami formed a sword. ASAP formed a sword too as Shana and Alley brought out a big wand and a staff. They charged energy in them as they shot it toward Yami, who easily dodged. He charged forward with the sword in hand, but they too dodged. Yami growled as he came to a decision.

''I'll let you go this time, but the next time we meet, your not getting off so easily'' he said, and vanished in a purple smoke.

''Well that was unexpected'' Shana said.

''Yeah'' Alley said.

''Alright, let's go to the Kaiba Manision'' ASAP said.

The two nodded and headed for the Mansion.

* * *

Once at the Mansion, everyone was glad nothing happened to the three.

''Ok, tell us what's goin' on'' Joey said.

ASAP just growled lowly and said ''Are you sure''

Everyone nodded. ''Alright then, but I'm telling you none of it is good'' ASAP said.

Everyone gulped.

''Just please tell us'' Yugi said.

ASAP sighed again and said ''Ok, but first, answer me this''

''What?'' Yugi asked.

''When was the last time you spent time with Yami? When was the last time you talked to Yami? When was the last time you played with Yami? When was the last time you talked to Yami through the link? When was the last time you asked Yami to come to the park with you? When was the last time you ever saw him? When was the last time you ever did anything with him?'' ASAP asked, getting angrier by the second.

They were startled by these questions.

''Try to answer them right now, and if you can, I'll tell you why he's doing this'' ASAP said.

The group thought for a moment, then their eyes widened in horror.

''5 months'' they said together.

''That's right. For 5 months, you ignored Yami'' Shana said.

''You didn't even care where he was'' Alley said.

''Wait, you knew!'' Malik asked.

''Yes'' the three said.

''Then why didn't you try to tell us?'' Tea asked.

ASAP growled ''Because you wouldn't listen! You didn't even care!'' she shouted.

''Can you please tell us what happened'' Yugi pleaded.

''Fine'' ASAP said ''Are you sure''

Everyone nodded.

She sighed and said ''Well, when it was Yugi's and Yami's anniversary for being together, Yami went out and got Yugi a present. When he was walking home, some thugs beat him up, but he managed to get away. When he went to the Game Shop, he knocked on the door, that's when things got bad'' as she said this, she glared at Joey.

''Joey opened the door. Then he started to shout how they were worried about him, then he slammed the door in Yami's face'' everyone gasped and glared at Joey, who completely forgot about it.

''Then, he went to the Domino Bridge, and jumped off'' she earned horrified looks from the groups.

''I found him. Hell, if I didn't, he would have died!'' she shouted.

Everyone was beyond shocked.

''Then, one day he came downstairs and saw Yugi and Tea on the couch, kissing. He was on the verge of tears'' she glared at Yugi and Tea.

''And from then on, he cried every night. Finally, me, Shana and Alley decided to let him move in with us. 4 months later, you guys came, and Yami took a walk. When it was 45 minutes, Yami still hadn't come back. After an hour, he still wasn't. I sent Shana and Alley to go find him. They walked in the park, and guess what they saw'' she said, her anger building up.

''What'' Serenity asked.

''Do you really want to know'' Alley said.

''Come on guys, she's kindin' us'' Joey said.

Shana growled lowly.

'''Sides, I bet it's somethin' that he deserved'' Joey added while the others nodded.

That was the WRONG thing to say.

''Is that so'' Shana said.

Just the mere tone had Joey backing up.

''Wheeler, how would you feel if someone said you deserved to get beaten by your father'' Shana said.

''That's just low, Shana!'' Kaiba said.

She glared at him. ''Continue ASAP'' she said threw gritted teeth.

ASAP nodded and said ''They found him on the ground, bleeding. The paramedics took him to the hospital. When I arrived there, I heard the most shocking news''

Everyone waited for what she had to say.

''Yami was taken into surgery''

She earned a few gasps.

''But that's not all. The doctor told me something even more shocking'' she said ''Yami was raped''

Everyone stared with wide, horrified eyes.

''And three weeks later, he woke up. He looked at me, and thought I was you, Yugi'' ASAP said, glaring at Yugi ''He thought you came! He thought I was you! He thought you finally came to comfort him! He thought you finally cared!'' she shouted.

''But I always cared for him'' Yugi said, standing up.

''Well you had a great way of showing it!'' Alley shouted.

''Sit down!'' ASAP shouted ''Let me continue. When I told him it was me, my heart broke in two at his face. That's why he's doing this'' she said.

''And that's not even the worst part'' Shana said.

''Everyday Yami would try to tell you Yugi about what happened, but everyday you brushed him off. Everyday he would come up to me and ask 'Why do they hate me?'. I kept telling him that you guys don't, but now I'm beginning to believe that you do'' ASAP said.

''We don't hate him'' Malik said.

''And the worst part, was watching the light in his eyes die. Everyday, a little piece of light in his eyes was lost. On the day I told him it was me and not Yugi, that last piece of light, died''

After she finished, everyone, including Bakura, Marik, and Seto, had horrified expressions.

''What have we done'' Mokuba said.

* * *

ASAP: Man, this took at least an hour to write

Shana: ...

Yami: **T-T**

Please R&R!


End file.
